User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic rap battles of Angemon 44: Jim Henson vs Walt Disney
Cast: Walt Disney: David Razowsky Jim Henson: Nice Peter Chuck Jones: Epic Lloyd William Hanah: Rhett Mc Laughen Joseph Barbera: Link Neal Hayo Miyazaki: KRNFX Stan Lee: Nice Peter Henson side: Kermit the Frog: Jacksfilms (voice), and pupetered by Nice Peter Fonize Bear: Epic Lloyd (voice), and pupetered by the Erb crew Gonzo The Great: Nice Peter (voice), and pupetered by the erb crew Miss Piggy: Bart Baker (voice), and pupetered by the erb crew Oscar: Mike Betette (voice), and pupetered by the erb crew Elmo: Zach Sherwin (voice), and pupetered by the erb crew Bert: Bart Baker (voice), and pupetered by Bart Baker ...................................... Disney Side Mickey Mouse: Epic Lloyd (voice), and animated by animeme Donald Duck: Mikey Bolts (voice) , and animated by animeme Minne Mouse: Grace Heilberg( voice), and animated by animeme Cinderella: Jenna Marbles Goofy: Nice Peter (voice),and animated by animeme Scar: Tay Zonday ( voice), and animated by animeme Darkwing Duck: Markiplier (voice), and animated by animeme ......................................... Jones side: Bugs Bunny: Zach Sherwin (voice), animated by animeme Daffy Duck: Epic Lloyd (voice), animated by animeme Porky Pig: George Watsky (voice), animated by animeme .............................................. Hannah Barbera side Scooby Doo: Epic Lloyd, and animated by animeme George Jetson: Nice Peter Fred Flinstone: Epic Lloyd ................................................... Miyazaki side: Totoro: Epic Lloyd (voice), and animated by animeme ............................... Lee side: Spiderman: George Watsky Capatain America: Nice Peter Hulk: Epic Lloyd Iron Man: Daunte Cindamore ........................... Locations: Walt Disney 1st verse: Movie countdown( in the beging), and disney world Jim Henson : Muppet theate (for first verse), and sesame street Chuck Jones: Looney Tunes title Hannah Barbera : Bedrock Hayo Miazaki : Animated Field Stan Lee: Helicarrier ........................................... Cameos: Standorf and Waldorf: Smosh, and pupetered by the ERB crew ........................................ Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44 Jim Henson VS Walt Disney Begin Walt Disney: Take a seat jim and let me teach you something about animation it all started with a mouse, but now i run the whole nation if wanted a better chalange, i should have gone against your frog your about to flop more than the muppet movie, so head back to your bog (beat begins) I make dreams come true, all you do is suck wanna step to mc wd, hah good luck i got thousands of movies have you seen them yo im the beauty your a beast so lets call ya dumbo (oh) im about to take you back to the sewers, gonna cook you like your hog in my world your a whatever, and we can all see that you went to the dogs Jim Henson: Welcome to the muppet show with our "specail" guest walt disney I lived lifed to the fullest come on try me, i will end your life Walt "Flimsey" you tell worse jokes than fonzie, while i chop like miss piggy adding depressing endings to a kids film? well aint that silly i created whole worlds and characters to explore, your movies are such a bore Have you seen the disney channel? and whats up with the seven dwarfs you bought so many properties, and you dont even use them i grew up on sesame street bitch, i know how to cause electric mayhem Walt Disney: You cant step to me i own you and your muppets !! im incredible, your edible so you might as well stuff it i may be racist, but you did nazi this coming when the walt disney corperation ends your bluffing Jim Henson: You say that you'll end me but i will be searching for the rainbow connection your so racist, that i wont give you any affection when it comes to who's better we all know that everyone picks me im done with you, so lets pass the mic to kermie Kermit: Hi ho kermits here to flow Fonzie: Jims best puppets, so give us respect yo Gonzo: For my next trick, i will take down this disney prick Miss Piggy: with steroytipical princess, and not allot of wit Oscar: Our style will leave you frozen in the trash Fonzie and Kermit: So "wokka wokka" on out with your animating crap Elmo: Will beat you so bad that everyone can observe Bert: That this beatdown was brought to you by the letter S for served Jim Henson: Thanks alot my friends i will take it from here The most informational celibrational Henson just ended this queer Standorf: Well those raps were terrible Waldorf: Watch out it looks like disneys going to make this more unberable (Disney paints mickey and his crew) Mickey: Hoho its me Mickey Mouse, your not allowed in my clubhouse Minne: Theres no way out of our house of mouse We are boss so will take you out Donald: This is our duck tales about how we made these fools go kabloee Goofy: Gosh when we kick of the cliff you'l go "Ah ho hooey!!" Scar: Our flow will leave you with scars Darkwing: With bombs droping so dangerously hard We spit mad bars, piggy your just a tub of lard Cinderella: The slipper of victory doesnt fit you so we win comepletely Walt Disney: You fools are out of time so bow down to Walt Disney ???: Eh i wouldnt stop right there doc Anouncer: Its... Its Chuck Jones!!!!! Continue Chuck Jones: Im singing a merrie meoldie that will put you jokers to the test jimmy is just a pest, and disney you should go back to your rest my cartoons are famous and were still standing strong whats up with your animation D?, your doing it wrong Bugs: Ehh whats up doc this tune is here to drive you looney were known for being wacky,zany, zoony, you all are just phonies Daffy: Ehhh Kermit your dispiclible go back to your pig as for your bear leave it to elmmer he will break him like a twig Bugs, Daffy, and Chuck: We spit raps so expolosive from the acme corp you jokes were unbreakable, unforgettable so Porky: Thats All Folks !! (background changes to bedrock) ??? and ???: Well the superstars have just arived Anouncer: Hannah Barbera !! Continue William Hannah: Well that aint all chuck, this is our show now Joseph Barbera: When it comes to familly fun we take the crown With a thousand cartoons you cant go wrong William Hanah: People still remember us for the Scooby Doo theme song Scooby: Rim Right rhere did someone say my name, im hear with my fangs ri can rake you down easy without the scooby gang Fred Flinstone: Yabbadabba Doo, these three were here to school George Jetson: Having Alice Cooper in your show dosent get you any ratings you fool Hannah Barbera: Dont make us relase the cat and mouse chalk one up fo HB.cause know we your house of mouse (wind rises and a door apears. The door opens to reveal) Hayo Miyazaki !!! Continue Hayo Miyazaki: You fools do realize that its all about the anime The cat has returned to slay you babies i feel a rising wind that is telling me to beat ya youll be spirited away cause i dont want to see ya Disney my movies are more serious than youll ever be i own a castle in the sky and henson your puppets cant compare to me jones, hannah, barbera im going to deliver you a beatdown just for free so here it is, curtosy of my neighbor totoro Totoro: Im one of Toriyams greats its me totoro disney your just a money ho and kermit dosnet have a flow im a friend to all but my rhymes are bombastic none of you fools can compare to us, cause we are fantastic ???: Fantasitc you say, well i know all about that (the helicarier rises) Anouncer: OMG its Stan Lee!!!!! Continue Stan Lee: I can take down all four of you at once, and miyazaki your just a lump welcome to my world of heros cause im sick of you grumps im still famous, a pimp in my old age, everyone loves me cause of my one catchphrase all of you are flagged for frawd i have a bigger world than yall Spiderman: Your freindlly neighborhood webslinger here to wrap this up My rhymes are like my webs disney , you think youve had enough? Iron Man: Not bad petey buts lets see what hensons got us vs a group of puppets a monumental flip flop Captain America: Im americas true icon when you see my sheild you yeild Jones, and the two dimwits you cant compare to my skills Stan Lee: Well true belivers i think were just about done Hulk: Hulk Smash !! Stan Lee: Exelcisor we just won Who Won Whos Next You Decide Epic "thwip" mahanahna Rap Battles of Angemon 44!!! Category:Blog posts